


Shuttled

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1, Public Transportation, crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Groot was newly grown to big enough to be walking on his own, and also to protest being carried.





	Shuttled

Groot was newly grown to big enough to be walking on his own, and also to protest being carried. So far he was obedient to holding hands, at least, his tiny hand growing even tinier branchlets to hang on to Rocket's fingers. Rocket wasn't about to lose his Groot in the crowd, especially with the other Guardians elsewhere on the planet on their own errands. But now Groot was hanging back from the opening ground-shuttle doors.

"I am Groot!"

He had a point the shuttle was already crowded full.

Rocket crossed his free arm over himself to pat at Groot's bark-textured shoulder. "I don't want to get in there much either. But we're stuck on public transport," he reminded. Until the next job paid them... and wasn't that the Guardians living it _down._ "We'll be late if we don't."

"I am Groot." This suggestion, that Groot would rather be late, with a hint of whining.

"But _I_ don't want us to be late, so in we go."

With enough glaring and a little displaying the tips of his teeth, Rocket had the planet-bound commuters shifting to make room. Groot swarmed up Rocket's arm to his shoulder, fussing less once he was perched there. It was a reversal of how Rocket had often placed himself, in the seemingly long-ago time when Groot was his first self. But they weren't being shot at, so this was an improvement in its way, for all that Rocket didn't have the best line of sight.


End file.
